Salvation
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: After Rosette has died. Chrno decides to wait until Rosette reincarnates in the far future. A year after her death though, Chrno sees another Rosette alive and in dreams. who is this Rosette?a little notice for who? readers in 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, this is my 3rd Chrno Crusade fanfiction. My story actually takes part after the ending in the manga series where Rosette has already died while Chrno still lives and walks the earth still trying to find repentance and also waits until Rosette reincarnates. Well, if you want to know just read and review Please!

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my property. Okay on with the short prologue!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue:

_Life seems meaningless without her. . ._

_Without Mary, without Rosette. . . _

_Such grief, such torment I must endure for all of my immortal days, months, years and_

_life spans._

_God, hasn't my soul, my heart suffered enough?_

_Even a demon cannot take much more of this lament let alone suffer it for all eternity._

_Lord, what must I do to reunite with them? How much more pains must I pay tribute, _

_must I sacrifice to be with my beloved. . . Rosette._

_-_Chno

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Hehehe Gommenasai if my prologue is short, really short but don't worry next time I'll make it longer. It's just that I have to finish writing all of my Chrno Crusade fanfics and I have plenty of them. I you want to know what stories I have and will be planning to post later on in the year 2007 please look in my profile. Read and Review. Arigatto and Happy New Year!


	2. Reminisce

Author's Note: Ha if you thought that the poem was all this is then you're wrong because there's more!Bwahahahahaha! Anyways, I forgot to put a dedication on the last chapter. . . Here goes!

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to Meer Campbell a. k. a. the Imposter Lacus Clyne in the Gundam Seed Destiny and also to those that hide their faces because of well, their own personal reasons because I'm one of them, Sorry. . .

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my property. Okay let's get on with it already!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Reminisce

**CHRNO'S POV**

I look up towards the sky and I see an unending darkness even the stars that shimmered before me tonight were bleak and seemed to be without hope. Nothing seems to make me happy anymore. I could no longer smile like before not after her death. . . It was and will always be my fault that you died Rosette. Yes, I still remember it clearly in my mind. Even if two years have passed, nothing can erase the guilt I am feeling.

**_1 year before. . ._**

**_Seventh Bell Orphanage, Michigan_**

I came back to the familiar orphanage where Joshua and Rosette had once lived. Everything and everyone still looked the same. It had been days, months and maybe even years since I left Rosette in order to defeat that wretched Aion. And every time I came near him almost trapping him, he would find a narrow and almost impossible escape route. Damn it and the cost were an eye and an arm from me.

Aion had escape from me countless times now and I still want to capture then kill that bastard but something or someone was calling me back to Michigan once more. And I couldn't turn that person down for some reason.

I arrived at sunset. The orange and yellow streaks of the falling sun, though they looked warm, was making me tremble with anxiety unknown to me. It was like something bad was going to happen whether I go to the orphanage or not. But it was already too late for me to back down once I saw the old house in front of me.

I opened one of the entrance doors of the orphanage to find children weeping. They were the same children who were frozen a few years back. One of them, a boy with brown hair and looked like a ruffian, came to confront me with eyes swollen from weeping.

"Wh—Who a—are y—you?" he stammered but it wasn't because of fear surely not because of the way I look before him.

"My name is Chrno. I am a friend of Rosette Christopher." I simply replied then with a hard and heavy shock, the boy hit me in my ankle. I tried to resist the urge to pounce and hit him like I normally would back when I was still in Pandemonium instead I just bit my bottom lip to control myself.

The boy's shoulders began to tremble in grief I could not understand." It's. . . . all . . . your fault!" he blamed while I stood my ground a little shaken by his words but I still continued to be brave just as Rosette had taught me." It's all your fault that she's dying!" I became frightened as to what he had just proclaimed. "Wha—what do you mean?" I gripped his arms with all my strength searching for my answer whether in his mouth, his words or his eyes. The boy shrugged me and turned his face in despise." Tell me what's happening to Rosette!" I demanded but he still wouldn't reply.

I approach the other children. "Tell me what's wrong with Rosette!" they too did not respond. I almost lost hope to know the truth . . . that was until a twelve year old girl wearing glasses came forward." Rosette's in her room. She is not well and she's worsening."

It is my fault. The boy's statement echoed through my ears as I dashed off to where I felt Rosette's aura. It was weak and slowly disappearing." God please no. . ."I prayed before reaching the doorway.

I slowly and hesitantly opened the door to discover a plain white room. Only the few basic necessities bore on its pale walls. A medium sized dresser, a plain and uncarved wooden table, a stool and a single mattress sit to carry a small adult. My eyes widened and stayed locked at the frail figure that laid on its pale sheets.

"Ro—Ro—se—tte" her name was hard to say after seeing Rosette, THE Sister Rosette Christopher, lying still and weak on bed.

"Chr—no. . ." she whispered, trying her hardest just to raise one hand to my direction. I hurriedly strode to her side, ready to hold her hand before it fell unto the covers." Rosette, I'm here." I ensured her as I gazed into her grayish blue orbs ready to burst into tears. She had changed a lot, she no longer has the same 'special' glow she illuminated like before, now she looked . . . different . . . and even older than what she's supposed to be.

"I'm. . . so . . . glad. . ." even in just saying her words, she had short and uncontrollable intakes of oxygen." That . . . you . . . came back. . . "She smiled warmly at me.

"Rosette I! . . ." I couldn't find the right words to express how I felt as her slender and cold fingertips cupped my burning cheeks." Chrno . . . my . . . time is. . . up . . ." she spoke as her free hand ran to grasp the clock on her neck; The clock that I both despise because it had shortened Rosette's life, and liked because it made me meet my true love. " Rosette no, you can't die!" I shouted in frustration. All the things I did were worthless. I should've known that she couldn't break the path leading to her own death . . . and it wasn't because of her stubbornness.

Her hold on my wounded cheek was now wavering. "Chrno . . ." I came back from my deep thinking to look at my true love's pale face. "Wait . . . for. . . .me . . . kay?" she smiled weakly at me as her eyes were flickering open and close. "Of course I'll wait for you!" I assured her. "I'll wait for you till the end of time itself."

Both our eyes were swelling with tears as she took her deepest and last breath. "I'm . . . so . . . happ—y" her speech became slower as eternal slumber had soon taken over her. Her chest and heart stopped beating and rising, her body became as cold as ice and my eyes widened in fear. . . Rosette was now dead and . . . I couldn't help her . . . not one bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrno turned to his other side on the grassy meadow never realizing that sleep had also taken effect on him during his deep thinking.

_**CHRNO"S DREAM:**_

_Chrno . . . Chrno . . ._

A small voice awoke me. Its blinding luminosity making me alert that I was in a dark abyss and I was floating.

"_Chrno . . .Chrno_" the voice spoke again as I, in return, directed my attention to it. I couldn't picture out whom or what was calling me. The blinding light made my eyes hurt but I couldn't tear away from the voice who was calling me from a far distance.

"_Wait for me Chrno"_ the voice had finally stopped and so did the rays of light that hit the surroundings. I was engulfed in total darkness.

_Who are you? . . . _

Chrno later woke up with a headache. "Maybe I shouldn't have slept on those rocks. "he thought to himself as he tried to rub his aching head. It was still night time when he woke up, he decided to return back to the nearest town in order to get his mind off of the encounter. "These recent dreams have been occurring to me for a few months now. And there is still this issue on who's been calling me in these dreams . . ." Chrno thought as he hiked back to the small town he was visiting.

The town was small and there were but a few townspeople. They were 'simpleminded' in Chrno's eyes and he liked it because they would never stop and think if Chrno was anything but suspicious or hostile to them. For a year, Chrno had decided to run away from his problems and his grief not to forget but to wait for his beloved to come back to him.

"Is it really her? No, no it's too early for her to come back. I know that God would forbid her to come back on such a short time. . ." Chrno thought hard, his features were still the same. He still has his long purple braid with an old pale yellow ribbon tied at the end, he still had one arm, a single eye though Fr. Remington said that it would be better for him if he uses his horns to recover but he merely denied it and he was still in his child form. "But if it were Rosette, she would stop at nothing to get what she wants. . ." he joked just as he saw a streak of orange hair and the scent of lilac in the air.

"Rosette! No it couldn't be. . . "he reminded himself and continued his way to the nearest lodge. He smelled another strong whiff of lilac and the familiar laughter of the passed away lover. He turned to find out if he really was correct. "Could she be here?!" he ran passed a few people, determined to know the truth. His mind was racing, could she be here or is she someone else. . .

Chrno had fully stopped once nearing an old church. In front of him was the same person with the scent of lilac and had the same smile as she had.

"Ro—sette. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: okay so this is my 2nd chapter. I feel like it sucks really. My grammar sucks! But please if you're kind enough, please send me reviews for me to know what's right and what's wrong in this fic. An also, if you know when Rosette died in the manga series, PLEASE tell me cause I'm gonna base this on the manga. Oh and for those reading the "WHO?" story, don't worry, I'll try to post the next chapter soon but it really is hard to make the 3rd chapter. . .(SIGH)

Preview: ("Rosette, it's me. . . it's Chrno!") I know, it's soooo plain but at least it will keep you with the suspense of what and how that 'other; person will react to him(evil laugh)


End file.
